


Your beautiful eyes

by Castiels_angel_wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Dean, F/F, F/M, Fallen!Castiel, Hunter!Sam, Love me some demon fluff, M/M, Mild smut?, light fluff, no hardcore smut, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_angel_wings/pseuds/Castiels_angel_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was told once that he has beautiful eyes...</p><p>Grassy green orbs that girls fell head over heels For.</p><p>Then his eyes flashed to the colour of the night.</p><p>Dean was a demon no shame in being a little demonic he enjoyed it, he enjoyed the pleasures of being a demon he liked the disease. no soul, zero charisma, High charms, the more fun. It seemed like the perfect package. He even gained some more friends and got himself a Harley. Worked at a bar, Living the demonic life seemed perfect. That was until he met the angel Castiel, the minute Castiel walked into the demon bar Dean knew Castiel had to be his. Even with the challenges of heaven and hell that faced them Dean was going to make Castiel his.</p><p>Anyone that were to get in his way...</p><p>Better Watch their back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No shame in being a little demonic

-10:00 pm-

Dean parked his Harley outside of the bar that had a red flickering sign 'Devils bar' the 'D' of Devils was faded and flickering so half the time it stated 'evils bar' he smirked as he walked up nodding to other demons as a greeting as he made his way into the bar. Dean was respected around these parts not just for the title of a knight of hell and the also the title of Crowley's right hand Man, it was also that he was also extremely liked by other hellish creatures possibly because of his charms or just the plain fact that if you get on the bad side of Dean Winchester your life ain't gonna last very long. Dean walked up too one of the demons that he seemed to have grown quite fond of they shared similar traits and seemed to just click.

"Benny!" Dean pulled him into a manly bone-crushing hug. 

Benny pat his back roughly and Dean released him smiling. "How have you been brother? It's been weeks"

"I was needed in hell for a few weeks, nothing that big, just had to torture some souls" Dean shrugged "you know the usual, Crowley bitches I come a' running" Benny nodded patting Dean's shoulder.

"Well we missed you around here..." Benny called the bar tender over and ordered two beers "now how's about a game of pool" Benny raised a eyebrow and Dean smiled grabbing his beer.

"Now your talking!"

 

-1:00 pm-

 

The group of demons at the bar filled Dean in on everything he missed, he shook his head at the news that a local hunter had killed one of Dean's friends, Dean hadn't planned on killing anyone tonight, he got his fill of kills in hell but this was unacceptable and Dean either had to kill his family or kill him. But since Dean was two tired to kill his family he would just simply knock him over the head bring him here, torture him a bit then run his blade along his throat telling him just what he did before Dean watches the light in his eyes shut off. He smirked just at the thought taking another swing of his fifteenth beer. Benny had collapsed on the floor but would surely be awake in a few minutes. 

"Looks like Benny took one to many, fucking pussy" tommy laughed at his own joke along with the other demons. 

The door swung open and a small group of female demons strutted into the bar and Dean turned their way, he didn't usually go for other demons but damn! He set down his beer and walked over to the giggling female demons. "Hey there ladies, what brings you to the Devils bar?" They giggled once again and the tall blonde stepped forward hands on her hips. 

"Hey their handsome, what are you doing here you definitely don't look like a devil..."

Dean's eyes flashed black "this is were I belong..." His eyes flicked back to green. "now you never answered my question, what brings such a lovely group of demonic ladies such as your selves to this old run down bar?" 

The blonde stepped forward placing a hand on deans chest and pulled his ear towards her mouth. 

"To kill you" she whispered in Deans ear lightly pulling on his hair. Dean didn't even have a moment to process her words.he never saw it coming as she plunged the knife into deans chest she did it to subtle that it threw Dean off. He laughed pulling out the knife and dropping it to the floor. 

"Nice try sweetheart" he placed his hands on each side of her face "bad decision" he snapped her neck and her head turned around as if she were part owl. He turned to the other two other girls now holding knifes towards Dean "now,now ladies" his eyes went from green to black he smirked at them "wait your turn..."

All the demon men turned Dean's way and stood walking slowly to the girls. "We have ourself some hunters boys!" They laughed and Dean gave the signal to kill before walking to the bar he heard the girls scream before the sound of blood gushing and sculls smashing. 

"Mhm....good work boys!" He callled from behind the bar praising the demons that had done the dirty work for him.

-

Dean didn't particularly care what happened to hunters anymore. He was a demon now they aren't supposed to care about the well being of their enemies. Dean has always secretly loved the feel of killing the thrill it gives you is something Dean can never experience in doing anything else. Love is one thing Dean has never experienced something he doesn't want to experience but a Small part of him has always wondered what being in love with someone could feel like. Love makes you weak, makes you vulnerable in the eyes of a demon. imagine the risk of loving one of your enemies the rush a thrill that may possibly be better then killing. 

More importantly Dean could never fall in love with the Enemy.

 

That would never happen.


	2. Eyes of an angel

(Latin translations will be at the end of the chapter but please note my Latin is very very rusty so I can't guarantee I wrote all the words right)

-

 

"Hello?" Dean called out into the now empty bar. Dean continued to wipe off the counter of the bar getting ready for the early morning opening tomorrow. He tossed the rag in the the sink as he made his way towards the door grabbing the keys to his black Harley parked out back. He locked the bar up and stocked out to his bike when he heard a slight rustle from the bush. His eyes flashed black and he squinted into the darkness of the forest surrounding the bar. He walked slightly closer to the forest and sighed when a raccoon scurried out, Dean chuckled and shook his head Hopping on his bike. 

****

"Freaky shit is happening all around this area!" Benny was the first one to rush in through the bar doors but Dean heard the faint noise of engines as more demons approached the bar in motorcycle gangs.

"Huh?" Dean now wore a confused expression and went to talk to his friend. "What the fuck are you talking about Benny!" 

"Storms,fires, even fucking earthquakes!" Benny waved his hands dramatically "only in this area! Have you not heard? Have you not felt it?!" He wiped sweat from his forehead "fuck, I don't man, all the demons are flipping out, somethings coming brother, something strong, something big"

Dean laughed slightly "if this is affecting 'all demons' why am I perfectly sane?" 

"I don't know brother, maybe because your a knight of hell? But we're all staying here until the storms pass" Benny said and Dean nodded his head as a large group of demons rushed in, some regular customers and some that Dean had never seen before.

"This is gonna be fun" Dean mumbled sarcastically.

 

***

The demons huddled in the bar getting drunk attempting to drown out all fears they had with alcohol. Dean did the same although he has experienced no fears for whatever all the other demons are fearing. Benny was sitting next to Dean staring off into space while many other demons played poker at a table not saying much. Dean had never seen the bar so lifeless so quiet, honestly it really scared him. Dean walked to the nearest window and peered out, trees had fallen almost every where, and the vicious winds had knocked over most of the motorcycles parked out front. "Holy fuck" ( foreshadowing ;) Dean breathed and went to sit down beside his friend. "Benny, man you okay?" Benny shook his slightly still staring off into space. 'What the hell is happening' the bumping made all demons jump and the sudden burst of the door practically exploding made Dean jump up and rush over. The last thing he expected was to see a man standing in a tattered and muddy trench coat. The man had a perfectly structured face and seemed to have a certain angelic glow to him that Dean felt himself drawn to. 'Oh my fuck' 

"Hello" the mans voice was gravely and deep, he stepped forward. "may I come in?" He stated it so formal and proper and Dean could tell me was going to have fun with this. 

Dean smirked "sure thing" he stepped out of the way and let the man in, he scanned the room looking over all the demons.

"So, darlin' who might you be? Haven't seen your face around here before" 

"I am castiel" Dean looked down at his hands and noticed they were terribly bloody and scratched. Dean also noticed he had stunning blue eyes, the eyes of an angel. Castiel shifted suddenly uncomfortably under Dean's heated gaze. Dean also noticed he was drenched in water from head to toe.

"What happened to you?" Dean questioned and Castiel looked down at his hands. 

"I fell" Castiel replied "my father didn't respect me so I fell" 

"Come on let's get you cleaned up" Dean reached for Cas' hand but Cas pulled back. Scanning the bar with squinted eyes, Dean followed his gaze realizing All demons eyes in the bar were on him.

"Deus potens" one demon at the back of the bar shouted. "Hic homo non percipit angelus" the man pointed a finger at Castiel. 

"Sorry dude, don't know a lot of Latin"   
Dean replied shaking his head and pulling Castiel away from the demon. But the demon ran forward and grabbed Castiel's arm viscously "dues potens!" 

"He has no respect for me, but I will beg for his forgiveness" replied Cas eyeing the angry demon, the demons eyes quickly flashed black and he moved to tackle Castiel but Dean stopped him my punching him straight in the jaw surely breaking it. 

"Sorry dude, you made me do it"

The demon fell to the ground with a loud thump, Dean simply shrugged it off, cracked his knuckles and hauled Castiel towards the back of the bar within Dean's living space.

"Uh, sorry 'bout all the beer bottles and shit no one ever really comes back here except me..."

'Except on certain special occasions'

Dean smirked at his own thoughts, yes the man looked highly appealing and seemed to be very compatible, but before Dean dove in dick first he wanted to be sure the man was truly alright.

"So Cas- that was what you said right?- um...make yourself at home I'll go get a cloth and some clean clothes" 

"That's Very kind of you, I greatly appreciate it"

Dean nodded and quickly and left the room leaving Castiel to sit on the couch and stare at the blank walls inside Dean's living corridors. Cas stood up examining a few of Dean's belongings on his bed side table. There was a picture of a beautiful blonde haired women holding a young boy as they both smiled for a pleasant photo. Dean walked back in and caught Cas looking at the framed photo and slightly grinned. 

"Er- thats me and my mom and me"

"She's very beautiful, I presume she had a radiant and wonderful soul"

"Yeah she was the best- but- put that aside lets get you fixed up" 

Cas nodded and walked slowly over to Dean and Dean motioned for him to remove the trench coat which Cas obliged removing the soaking trench coat and setting it on the chair beside the bed. Dean pulled Cas' hands in his lap and plastered alcohol on the scraps that coated Cas' hands. "So you fell did you? Must've been a pretty hard fall"

"it was"

Dean hummed and wrapped each of Cas' hands in the gauze once he was done he held them in his own. "Took it like a trooper sweetheart" Dean smiled kindly and continued to hold Cas' hands rubbing his thumbs along the bandaged flesh as a way of soothing.

"for a soulless creature like yourself you seem to be very kind" 

"Gee thanks, but I ain't no saint, oh no, I'm the farthest thing from it" 

"I see a radiant light within you dark soul you can be saved" Dena was taken slightly aback at Cas' meaningless words.

"What the hell are you talking about? There's no saving me" 

Suddenly reality dawned on Cas and he pulled his hands back and neatly folded them in his lap. "I'm sorry I must've mistaken the situation" Cas soon realized that his father was most likely looking down at him frowning, being this close to a knight of hell was surely not going to get him a place back in heaven. "I must be going Dean, thank you for hospitality I greatly appreciate it" Cas stood up off the bed and wobbled a bit before Dean caught his wrist holding him steady. 

"Can I at least ask what you are?"

"That's information I rather not divulge" 

"Come on Cas, I know you're clearly not a demon with that soul shit you rambling on about, so what the hell are you?"

"Don't speak like that with me, father will be displeased with me more than he already is"

"Your daddy ain't here darlin' it's just me and you"

"You don't understand Dean, he's everywhere" Cas lightly pushed Dean and Dean reacted by grabbing Cas' wrist in a death grip trying his best not to snap it.

"You're not going anywhere" Dean said darkly and Cas was almost Scared of the way Dean's eyes transitioned to black, any sign of light in his soul had suddenly disappeared, clouded by darkness. "You hear me?" Cas nodded slowly and sunk to the ground, he saw Dean's true form he saw the real Dean. 

"I think I'm gonna keep you around sweetheart, I like you. I think I may just make you mine"

Cas' eye widened as he looked up at Dean from his spot of submission on the ground.

this angel had fallen to the ground and he would mistakenly fall again in a much different manner. 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay just a little side note about Dean, he's what I like to call a trigger demon, meaning he can be kind and even somewhat loving until you anger or annoy him then he goes all mean knight of hell Dean and his true form is revealed, so yeah that's gonna play a large part in Dean's story.
> 
> Also I know the relationship between Dean and Cas is kinda rushed but in the words of a wise man 'finders keepers losers weepers'   
> from the moment Dean saw Cas a certain bond was formed (a more profound bond) plus it's the whole plot: Dean sees Cas, Dean wants Cas, Dean gets what he wants, Dean fights a lot.
> 
> *shrugs* you know demon stuff
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> dues potens= warrior of God   
> His homo non percipit angelus= that man is an angel and not welcome here

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, this part was awful mostly because I suck at writing violence and I specialize in writing romance. So forgive me for my lack of description and whatever, I promise you when destiel comes along my writing will improve. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! ❤️


End file.
